Of Chocolate and Intruders
by ktfranceebee
Summary: Kurt and Dave have sex and end up putting on a show for a rather unexpected, and not to mention unwanted, visitor.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong> Of Chocolate and Intruders<strong>

by ktfranceebee

"Nnnngh." A guttural moan escaped Kurt's parted lips as his fists curled tightly around the soft fabric of his red, though slightly bunched, comforter underneath him. One of the hands that gripped his waist dipped lower and softly caressed the lightly furred skin of his thigh. The action was the antithesis of the other man's actions as a whole.

"Harder," Kurt commanded, his voice dripping with lust.

"Fuck," Dave grunted, thinking what he was doing only moments before was sufficient enough. Although more than happy to oblige, he picked up his pace. Biting his lip, he watched in earnest as his hard cock swiftly penetrated Kurt's gaping entrance.

"Ohhhh, fuck yes…" Kurt groaned. Dave learned only moments ago how much he couldn't get enough of the lewd words that slipped past Kurt's tongue.

Dave managed to get a glimpse of the soft features etching the smaller man's face. His long eyelashes fluttered shut in ecstasy against his porcelain skin just before he buried his head into the fluffy pillow beneath him. "_Don't you fucking stop."_

Dave had no intention of stopping… That is until he was certain that he heard a noise coming from the living room of Kurt's apartment. He listened intently as his hips, regrettably, lapsed into slow, short thrusts.

"Oh, God… David." Kurt gasped, as he writhed under him, the teasing movements keeping just on the precipice of coming.

"Did you hear that?" Dave whispered. His wary eyes glued to the closed door of the bedroom.

"David, please. So fucking close."

"Yeah. Yeah…" Dave said distractedly. "I'm sorry, baby." He wasn't about to ruin Kurt's Valentine's Day, and not to mention their first time together. Well… Not their _first _time. Their first time was thirty minutes ago. This was round _two._

Kurt called him up that evening asking him he wanted to come over and watch Titanic with him. As though spending time alone wasn't enough for Dave, Kurt mentioned something about ice cream and pizza as well as an attempt to forget that they were both painfully single on that fourteenth day of February.

Kurt broke up with Blaine a couple of weeks before. Kurt had gone to Blaine's after the younger teen let slip to him that his dad would be out of town for business. Kurt, who was attending Ohio State along with Dave and became quite good friends with, had gone over one weekend to surprise him, as it was rare that they had anytime to be alone with each other or even got to see each other now that Kurt was in college. But as Kurt pulled up to his expensive, two story home he found a shiny, blue convertible parked in the driveway. The same convertible that he saw a certain meerkat-faced Warbler drive away in when he and Blaine went to Scandals the year before. The fact that Blaine was spending time alone with Sebastian, not only without his knowledge but while Blaine's dad was away, was enough for Kurt to break it off.

Kurt and Dave sat through the first thirty minutes of the movie on opposite ends of the couch. Dave wasn't sure how he was going to survive the next two hours and something minutes… Because if he remembered from the last time that he saw it (a couple years ago, sitting uncomfortably in the same room as his parents and leaving the room as soon as Kate Winslet uttered, "_I want you to draw me like one of your French girls") _it was a fucking long ass movie. And Leonardo di Caprio was not nearly a good enough distraction for Dave as Kurt came back from the kitchen—having taken their dishes and putting them in the sink to clean later—making sure to sit on the middle cushion next to Dave.

It only took another two minutes after resuming the movie for Kurt to let his fingers inch up Dave's thigh and slip into his hand. And then, about a tenth of a second later, for Dave's head to swivel to look at Kurt in confusion, only to find Kurt's soft lips meeting his.

After five minutes of making out on the couch, Kurt, much like his bossy self, ordered Dave to take him to his bedroom.

And here they were now in Kurt's bedroom, clothes strewn carelessly across the floor except for Dave's boxers that somehow managed to find their way to Kurt's bedside lamp.

Dave gently glided his hands across the smooth skin of Kurt's ass cheeks. He gave them a squeeze before pushing back in, agonizing slow.

"You like that, baby?" Kurt could only respond with a muffled moan. Soon, Dave had regained the speed that he had just moments before his small bout of paranoia. He was positive he locked the front door when he came over to Kurt's. But then again, he wasn't exactly anticipating sex with his best friend who he was sure would never reciprocate his feelings.

"What the_ fuck?"_ A voice said from the door. Now Dave knew he wasn't hearing things when his head turned to meet the dark eyes of the intruder standing at the door.

"Blaine? What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt screeched, face turning bright red in anger and embarrassment at being found with Dave balls deep inside of him.

"Shit," Dave cursed. He lost his balance, but managed to catch himself before completely crushing Kurt. He made to pull out of Kurt but the pale hand that wasn't being used to hold himself up reached back, scrabbling at his waist to hold him in place.

"I drove all the way from Westerville to find you screwing around with… _Jesus_… Fucking _Karofsky?_" For the first time since being interrupted, Dave saw the red, heart shaped package of chocolates that Blaine must have brought for Kurt in apology now lying dejectedly at his feet.

"What part of _'We're through'_ don't you understand?" The hand that was holding Dave moved away and Kurt took one of the pillows underneath his head and chucked it at Blaine, who held his arms up pitifully in self-defense.

"Now get the _fuck_ out of my apartment."

Amidst all the screaming and the fact that it was Kurt's ex-boyfriend—the ex-boyfriend that Kurt made obvious that he no longer wanted—standing just ten feet away, watching them, Dave felt a new sense of arousal wash over him. When Blaine made no inclination of leaving, as he was still standing frozen on the spot, Dave tightened his grip on Kurt's hips. Dave locked gazes with teen who once nearly outed him on the stairwell at McKinley, and pushed sharply into Kurt. Kurt uttered a cry and his arms collapsed underneath him and he buried his face into the mattress, causing his back to arch and his ass raise into the air, presenting itself to Dave.

Blaine's mouth fell open and a blush stained the olive skin of his cheeks. It took Dave three more quick thrusts before Blaine shook his head, leaving the scene behind him.

"David, I'm gonna…" Dave watched Kurt's hand slip underneath him as he pounded him into the mattress. Kurt gasped, spilling over his hand just as Dave heard the front door close. As Kurt's hole seized around his cock, he thrust one more time into the tight opening before emptying himself into the condom. His toes curled and cracked as he came down from the most intense orgasm he ever experienced.

Dave gripped the base of his cock, holding onto the condom as he pulled out, before collapsing next to Kurt.

"Shit, that was hot." Kurt groaned as his arms found their way around Dave's thick torso. Kurt snuggled into him.

"You want me to get rid of those chocolates for you?" Dave asked gently as pulled the condom off and tied it before chucking it in the direction of the wastebasket on the opposite side of the room.

"Nah…" Kurt yawned in exhaustion, before continuing in a sleepy voice. "Experts say chocolate is an aphrodisiac. We might need them later if you feel like going again."

Dave snorted as he played with a strand of hair sticking up from Kurt's mussed bedhead.

"Yeah, like I need chocolate to be turned on by _you._" He pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

Dave was certain he felt Kurt smiling against his chest as he wound his arms around him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This was written for gwennylou and savekenny on tumblr. I asked for prompts and they asked, respectively, for "Kurt and Dave have sex and Blaine walks in, Kurt sees him and puts on a show" (but I accidentally got that <em>mixed_ up) and "In honor of Vday, how about chocolate?" So I killed two birds with one stone this is what I got!_**

**_Hoped you enjoyed it!_**


End file.
